Aladar's Adventures of Ice Princess
Aladar's Adventures of Ice Princess is another upcoming Dinosaur crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot Seventeen year old Casey Carlyle (Michelle Trachtenberg), a bookworm and physics geek, plans to use her academic skills to pursue a scholarship to Harvard University. For the scholarship, Casey must present a personal summer project about physics. While watching a figure skating competition with her math geek friend, Ann, Casey realizes that her favorite childhood hobby, which is ice skating on the pond outside her house, would make a perfect project for getting her scholarship. At first, she watches other skaters at the local ice rink, but decides to try to improve her own skating by applying the physics and what she has discovered from watching other skaters. She becomes a proficient skater, even skipping two levels to become a junior skater. She also helps junior skaters Gennifer, Tiffany, and Nikki improve in their skating. Unsure of what she really wants, Casey has a difficult time juggling schoolwork, skating, and a job at a food stand in the ice rink to pay for her skating lessons. Her mother, Joan (Joan Cusack), realizes that Casey's constant skating is affecting her schoolwork and tells her to stop, but Casey refuses. Meanwhile, there is increasing tension between Casey's coach Tina Harwood (Kim Cattrall), a disgraced former skater, and her daughter Gennifer (Hayden Panettiere). Tina, who manages the ice skating rink where Casey is training for competition, is putting her daughter into a strict training program and an even stricter diet. Eventually, Gen gets irritated by the situation and informs Tina and then Casey that she is quitting after Tina bought Casey new skates to use which caused Casey to slip, fall, and injure her feet during a skating competition. Tina becomes Casey's personal coach and helps her train for Sectionals, after Casey turns down the Harvard scholarship to keep skating with help from Gen, and from Gen's brother Teddy (Trevor Blumas). At Sectionals, Casey performs well. In a triple salchow, she slips and falls, but then she sees Joan in the spectators, which boosts her confidence and she gives a highly-rated artistic performance. By the end of Sectionals, Casey has come in second place, behind Nikki Fletcher, and is going to the nationals. Casey and Joan reconcile after two months, and she finally gains her mother's support. Teddy gives Casey flowers to congratulate her, and the two share a passionate kiss. The film ends with Joan and Tina playfully arguing about how many college courses she should take,discussing about Teddy and Casey's relationship, and about Casey's future in figure skating. Trivia *Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Ike Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, Rex Powers (puppet), Chanticleer, Goldie, Thumbelina, Jacquimo, Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona, Dragon, Puss in Boots, Aladdin, Abu, Sebastian, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kiara, Kovu, Kronk, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetston, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Nita, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Mo'at, Woody Woodpecker, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Anabelle, Jen, Kira, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Danny, Sawyer, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Crysta, and Batty Koda guest star in this film. *This film has a huge number of guest stars, due to this film not only being a princess film and a girl's film, but also being an Aladar's Adventures reunion. *The main reason why Aladdin, Abu, Sebastian, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin are guest starring in this film is because Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Ariel, Melody, and Odette will guest star without them in Pooh's Adventures of Ice Princess. *''Dinosaur'', The Lion King, Frozen, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Muppets, Tarzan, The Black Cauldron, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Pocahontas, the Mickey Mouse movies,'' The Nightmare Before Christmas'', Mulan, Dumbo, and Ice Princess ''were all made by Disney. *Both ''Madagascar ''and ''Ice Princess ''were released in theaters in 2005. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from ''Dinosaur, The Lion King films, Frozen, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave, The Swan Princess films, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Muppets films, the Madagascar films, Barney's Great Adventure, the Tarzan films, The Black Cauldron, Free Willy 1-3, iCarly: iGo to Japan, iParty with Victorious, Rock-a-Doodle, Thumbelina, the Shrek films, Puss in Boots, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove ''films, ''Brother Bear 1 and 2, The Goonies, the Aladdin films, The Flintstones films, The Jetstons films, Pocahontas 1 and 2, the Yogi Bear films, the Mickey Mouse films, the Looney Tunes films, An American Tail 1-4, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Avatar, the Ice Age films, Rio, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Mulan ''1 and 2, the ''All Dogs Go to Heaven films, The Dark Crystal, Cats Don't Dance, Dumbo, Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2, the Alvin and the Chipmunks films, Quest for Camelot, and ''FernGully ''1 and 2. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this film instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Princess films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Shadow101815